Unused Jokes
Unused Jokes is the first Behind-the-Scenes SM64 video by BedrockPerson. As the name suggests it shows some clips, both pre-recorded and newly made, that were intended to be in previous bloopers but didn't make the cut. Characters BedrockPerson Neilstar007 Guquiz Mario Anti-Mario SonicFan13 NiftyFan290 MarioFan7070 (off screen) Zenon Y3TI Nintendoteen202 Nintendoteen101 White Noise drones Smelly Hobo (appearance) NationsOfOranges696 (mentioned) Death Trapper Plot We open to a shot of the castle lobby, where Guquiz introduces himself and exlpains the week's video will not be a blooper, but rather deleted scenes of bloopers, and how the viewer should continue watching because "it's the closest thing they'll get to a blooper this week". He explains that some clips were removed because the blooper in qusetion's plot changed entirely, so some clips wouldn't make that much sense. Then the clips roll. Skit 1: Frozen reference In an older version of The Life Competition, Jacob, not being adminsitered with drugs, is aiding Neil in a challenge in the competition: the scavenger hunt. They apparently need to find a mitten hidden in an Arctic environment. Jacob asks Neil if he wants to build a snowman, to which Neil angerily denies. Skit 2: Comic Relief Also cut from The Life Competition, it's another version of the arguement Neil and MarioFan have that causes the Competition. NiftyFan, seeing there was a lot of tension, figures the gang could use some laughs, suggesting they call Jacob so he can "say somethnig really offensive". However, Neil and MarioFan ignore Nifty and continue bickering. Nervous, Nifty then suggests they call Zenon to "say a funny German word". The view then suddenly shifts to show Neil as the arguement reachse it's climax. Nifty, now off-screen, desperately calls for Zenon. Neil suggests they hold a competition, and MarioFan immediately agrees, and the two run off screen. Then we see Zenon, though a bit late, rapidly decents the stairs. After he takes a moment to catch his breath, he loudly blurts out a German profanity. There's a moment of silence, and Nifty yells for Jacob. Skit 3: The Trees Cut this time from Dylan and Kazi's Extravagant Adventure, Kazi arrives to the Castle with the aid of Jacob's sentient trees. One tree angrily states their sentience until a single tree "just had to open his mouth". Kazi then demands they return into original positions, to which the trees begrudgingly oblige. Skit 4: Breack his Neck Nintendoteen101 lay defeated at the hands of Y3TI, who asks if he has any last words. Nintendoteen101 tells the trio to kiss his ass, and Nintendoteen202 tells Jacob to break NT101's neck. Without either Jacob or NT101 moving there is a large snap as NT101 suddenly falls to the ground. Confused, NT202 shoots Jacob a look, to which the latter casually replies he can break necks with his mind. Skit 5: Surprise! Cut from The Fight, Mario freaks out as the Anti-Mario closes in on him. Anti-Mario enters the room and all he sees is a human bent over. He quietly approaches Mario and then charges him shouting "SUPRISE SEX!" Mario then turns around bewildered, as Anti-Mario realizes he was going for a boy. Mario infuriated, asks Anti-Mario that if he thinks if Mario's ass were a woman's it would justify the rape he was going to commit. Anti-Mario says yes without hesitation, causing Mario to become even angrier. Skit 6: You don't f**k with the Hobo Continuing a scene from The Return 2 Part 1, the White Noise drones are trapped in the room. One of them hears moaning and tries to locate the source. While doing so, Hobo Dave comes out from the shadows.... Skit 7: Jacob watches something Jacob is watching random YouTube videos and accidently clicks on one of his own. Skit 8: Oh damn A Death Trapper says he killed a guy, and a random black guy shouts, "Oh damn!" Guiquiz then bids the audience farewell, but not before Jacob returns and find his unwanted guest is running the show! Trivia *Bedrock has stated there will be at least one more of these videos, as he accidently left some cut material out. Category:Bloopers Category:Actual Bloopers Category:Jokes Category:Good Bloopers Category:Cool Bloopers Category:BedrockPerson Videos